Animagus catalyst
by Kay Geez
Summary: Reponse to a challenge by whitetigerwolf. Where Harry becomes a father in an usual way. Don't own Harry Potter or any related products.


A/N: First attempt at writing and it's in response to a challenge. Cats Challenge by whitetigerwolf: What happens when Harry gets a witch pregnant in their Animagus forms? Requirements: - Harry and whatever witch he knocks up must be the same animal as him. - Harry and the witch cannot know that the other animal is magical/animagus until the witch discovers she's pregnant. - Must contain a lecture from McGonagall. - Cannot take place before fourth year. - Must include pregnancy and birth in story. - Harry and his witch must marry before the child, or children depending on what you do, birth. Recomended: - Lemons. Would appreciate some feedback.

Harry still couldn't believe the events that had led up to this moment in time, for that is what was truly happening. Time had stood still to everything else, except this moment. Looking back at him were the most heart-breakingly beautiful eyes he had ever seen, it was as if those eyes were telling him that every heart-ache, torture, ridicule, accusing stare, lie and blatant disregard for his well-being were all leading up to this very moment where he would be able to finally look into those mesmerisng orbs. For the first time he could actively remember he was happy and filled with so much love it was impossible for him to describe the emotions that were flowing through him, they were gentle and yet so intense.

"Mr Potter." The words were barely above a whisper but they were enough to get his attention and just like that the moment was over but the overwhelming feelings were still present. Harry looked up towards the Healer that was always fixing him when he found himself on one of his infamous adventures.

"Yes?" The word came at the same volume as her words, yet there was a sense of wonder, love, happiness and disbelief in that one word that should have made it impossible to convey but it was there and it made Madam Pomfrey's eyes soften even more and with an understanding glint only those who knew the feelings that were flowing through him would know first hand. "Is there something wrong?" His gaze flicked back to those enchanting eyes with a sense of worry creeping into him, his mind lept from one conclusion to another at a speed that would have left light at its wake. As if sensing his worry, a content smile made itself known as small as it was though it was still seen and recognisable to all who would look. The worry left his eyes in an instant and a grin made its on appearance on Harry's face though he hardly noticed it.

"Not at all Mr Potter, but I was wondering if you thought of a name for him or would you be waiting before you both decide?" That question brought him back to reality even more and looked at the tired yet happy form of his wife, she appeared to be looking at him with what he thought was happiness and maybe love? He would have to look into that at a later date, he had more pressing matters to attend to then trying to understand the workings of the female mind. He looked at her with the same question in his eyes and a slight lift in his right eyebrow, she gave him a smile and a slight nod in reply to his silent question.

He nodded and looked down at the bundle in his arms once more, the grin had turned into a smile that threatened to split his face as he responded to the question that he had been posed with "Yes I have". His mind drifted to the past year, that was without a doubt the most life changing in his ever adventurous life and he had come to accept that he would always find himself in situations that were beyond his control and had to make the best out of the situation regardless of how he felt about it.

~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~

It was the third week into the summer and Harry was in his room half naked and meditatng and harminosing with his inner animal, it came to him as though it was second nature to him but that wasn't surprising since he had been doing this for more than a year, everyday and for for atleast four hours each time he did. The book Sirius gave him had mentioned many ways to achieve the animagus transformation and one had to choose one and follow it through to the very end for the desired results, the one Harry chose was the most beneficial one to him and was only second to a ritual that required others,trust and a complexity that would have led to success or the death of all invovled. The one he chose needed one to be almost one with the inner animal or in harmony with the animal and two potions,the first to initiate the process and the last to bring out the first change and securing the bond or the instincts of the animal.

Everyone who knew him would find it hard to believe that it was the same Harry they 'knew', the Harry they knew was always putting off work and would never voluntary do work with this much drive, that was the Harry they knew, there were of course variations to that but it was the same in essence and Harry didn't try or more accurately he did not _want_ anyone thinking any differently of him, more so than usual anyway. It was this mindset that had wanted the Sorting Hat to put him among the snakes who also had much the same mindsets, the true Snakes of Slytherin that is, but the Hat always went along with those that were under it if they felt strongly about a particular House.

As it was Harry was a smart lad but it was almost ingrained in him to not show his intellect in academic matters, and it took a lot to pass just above the average at Hogwarts but not high enough to be noticeable. Harry having never had a friend before was not too keen on losing two(He was unsure if it would happen or not) at the same time for something he could have prevented, and so the side of him that was always seen was just a little of who he was. His academic side however was a constant that was just below the tip.

Harry's senses which had been increasing and the way he carried himself with almost feline grace and awareness were at their strongest at the moment and with a _shift_ as it were, he was aware? No, more like complete, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes to a new world, he could see with a clarity that he never had with his glasses. His hearing however was the one that went beyond human, he could hear the muffled Telly downstairs and a few words if he strained. Ever since his entry into the wizarding world his relatives had left him be and had mentioned being watched or something along those lines he hadn't cared about the why just elated at the solitude to continue his studies in peace, there was nothing else to do.

He continued to test his new found awareness for limits until the sun was just about to set, he would take the last potion in less than an hour and had told his relatives that he would be gone for most of the night. No-one asked him anything just a few grunts and nods. As he focused on the animal he felt the world shift and focus or was it his awareness opened up? He waited a few minutes for good measure then took a calming breath and let out the tension that had been building up for this one moment one of his projects saw fruition and with that he tipped back the phial and not letting out any reaction gagging, beside wrinkling his nose at its scent, its taste would produce.

The change began 30-45 seconds later, and he welcomed it with open arms, there was no pain,no fighting for control, no disorientation and no shaky legs just him and what his instinctual knowledge told him, there was no searching for it because it was was a Kneazle, with black fur, he looked like Crookshanks but slightly larger but his spots could not be distinguished. He knew what he was, what he could and could not do and every other nook and cranny of abilities that his form had in its entirety all he lacked was experience but even that would not last and with that he leapt to the window frame and just basked in the sensations that ran through him and jumped out only to land on his feet and blend in the early evening shadows.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

By the time he reached school for his 5th year, he knew that with the attack from the Ministry and Voldemort gathering resources he would have to double his time in 'his' empty classroom or maybe find some new place for learning new spells especially with prefect duties and to continue exercising his 'centre' as he called the place where he could dull his emotions to the point he knew what emotion was being dulled but could not feel exactly what he knew he should be feeling. It also had the Snape like whisper of control when he spoke softly just above a whisper and allow whatever emotion he willed through his voice and the Dumbledore firm when loud enough. He, subconsiously, held himself with a quiet confidence that spoke volumes to those who could read the body like one would read a book.

Harry had changed and he knew it but couldn't bring himself to hide or care anymore, his mother's talents were passed on to him as well as his father's but he brought his own into the mix that being Ancient Runes and DADA, though DADA felt more like charms for battle, eg. the Patronus _Charm_. He knew he made the right choices about his subjects,Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, regardless of what Ron said about easy grades and such but it was his life and it wasn't easy so why would he do so at the cost of his academics, he thought, as he entered the Great Hall along with the other prefects who had to check the train for any students.

Feeling the atmosphere around him brought a smile to his face and felt an arm go around his waist, he didn't have to turn to know who it was and the smile widened a bit and brought the person closer to him by putting his arm around his best friend's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "You know, it never gets old how welcoming the school is after every summer when we come back." his voice was captivating and his eyes were looking right at her when he spoke and flicked back to the Great Hall when he resumed speaking she could hear the happiness in his voice. "Its like a welcome back home from a long trip kinda feeling, and I'm happy I got to share it with you 'Mione"

"I know what you mean Harry, I have that same feeling about this place and I'm also happy about sharing this moment with you." Was the reply he received from her with the same happiness that was in his voice a few moments ago. Hermione knew her best friend had changed this past summer and was waiting for the right time to ask him about it when they were alone, she had also seen this Harry a few times last year and more so towards the last task and at the end of the year but it seemed this one was here to stay and she liked that thought more than what she wanted to admit to herself, it wouldn't last though.

As they sat through the sorting and welcome with an introduction to the real 'Mad-Eye' who would be teaching DADA as he should have the previous year everyone clapped politely. What most didn't know was the almost successfull Ministry takeover of the position, it was through a stroke of luck that it had reached the ears of some Order members who quickly notified Dumbledore and surprisingly Moody just nodded his head when he was asked. The Bill that was about to pass was worth less than the parchment it was on and promptly denied.

Conversations picked up around the tables and soon dinner was in full swing. Ron as per usual was spraying food everywhere to the disgust of all who saw but curiously enough Harry had nothing on him considering he was the closest to ground zero, about two empty seatings between them but that was solved when a piece of meat bounced of the air around him and hit the table, Ron was too busy stuffing his face to care or notice. Harry and Hermione got into a discussion about the school year and a little flirting that amused both seeing as they had the same goal but had a different target, namely each other, Harry got more blushes from Hermione but he had an advantage over her but he wasn't telling her that anytime soon as dinner came to a close Harry and Hermione got up to call for the first years.

"Alright, first years head over here please" Came Hermione's voice over the loud murmers that sprang up around them, as all the first years reached them she spoke with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Gryffindor, your family and home for the the next seven years, in a few moments we will be heading for Gryffindor Tower, I am Hermione Granger your 5th year prefect with me is the other 5th year prefect Harry Potter" She stopped for a few seconds as all the first years gasped, squelled and looked at him with wonder and curiosity in their eyes. She looked at him for a reaction but was a little surprised to see him smilling in amusement at all the reactions, when she caught his attention she raised an eyebrow in question but he shrugged and made a move to speak and she moved back to allow him space infont of the first years.

"Thank you Hermione, as my best friend", Hermione's smile became radiant,"Here said, Welcome to the Den of Lions, introduce your selves to each other and say a little about yourselves and we will do the same and remember if you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask any of us for help." As introductions were made they finally had some time and space to walk feely. "Everyone we will be heading to the Den now so everyone keep pace. "The walk to the Tower was a scenic one and the first years were told as such and would take the shorter route for breakfast, they were informed of the password and entered the empty Common room. "Hermione will be giving you maps she made for you in order to get to classes on time, now do you all remember the stern lady who brought you in and called your names? Good! She is our Den Mother, Head of House Gryffindor Professor McGonagall and she may be stern looking but she's a softie at heart so don't be scared to tell her of any problems you might have but don't and I repeat don't make her angry or lie to her but her cubs, as she calls us, come first. Any questions?" After all relevant questions were answered and told of a few rules they went to bed and left both prefects behind." You were brilliant as usual."

"You were brilliant too, Den of Lions? huh? I liked that. So mind telling me about the changes since I last saw you and you were not forth coming at Headquarters."

"Not really but I'll make short its almost lights out, I came to the realisation that I don't need to hide who I am just to satisfy people that have no or should not have any bearing on what I do, I've also come to terms that there are things that I have no control over and no reason for feeling guilt over and at times I'm put in situations that are beyond my control that should not be my problem but I'll be doing things differently should it happen and only act when I have had all relevent knowledge not charging in head first with no idea of a plan except the make it up as you go plan that I have been using you know that kind of thing. I had been working on something for about a year straight and it came to a conclussion this summer and became the catalyst for what you see infront of you, now I am happy with the results so yeah this is me and please tell no-one even Ron, I am trusting you and only you, when I tell you or you figure it out which ever comes first. Oh and expect competition this year for the number one spot."

For a moment it was silent and Hermione smiled "I think, i understand and thank you Harry but don't feel too bad when your at number two." She added with a teasing tone to her voice as they both held each other for a moment and then seperated toward their own dorms.

Prof. McGonagall was waiting for Poppy to come back, she knew something was wrong when Poppy frowned deeply, stared at her long and hard and had cast a few more spell than left for her office with a muttered 'Be back in a few Minnie' and the frown still on her face. Minerva was getting a sinking feeling in her gut when Poppy emerged from her office and called for her to follow. As she closed the door of the office behind her and sat on the offered chair, she stared at the potion infront of her and with a nod from Poppy, she took it without further question. The effects were immediate and her nausea almost vanished and she sighed in relief and placed the phial on the table, "Thank you Poppy, now will you tell me whats wrong with me?" The silence that followed was brief but felt longer to Minerva for some reason.

"Yes I will its just that I can't think of any other way to say this but to be blunt about, You are Pregnant, and about six weeks give or take a few days."

"Wh-WHAT? B-but that shouldn't be right, you know that,you're the one who said it would be impossible, what do you mean p-pregnant?"

"I mean, you will be expecting a child in about eight months and I know what I said about your form and other cats when you are in heat" She ignored the glare that was sent her way at the joke and continued "But it means that you were not frisky with another cat but another unknown, at this point, animagus at some point six weeks back. And here I thought you had a man stashed somewhere" Minerva had gone pale as the her words finaly sunk in, she was pregnant and had no idea who the wizard might be, the joke was ignored in favour of recalling one of her escapades around the time the child might have been conceived in. The memory of a black kneazle or part-kneazle came into focus, the animal had been most satisfying and had made her mewl and pur so loud she went back almost every day for two weeks before it disapeared for parts unknown. The memory always sent a mighty tingle to her core. That was the only encounter that she could really recall as she was quite familiar with the cats at Figg's house. As she told Poppy of the tryst, the tingle came but was ignored for the moment.

As Poppy listened she got tingles of her own but focused on Minnie's story for anything that might lead to the identity of the wizard, a thought came to her "And where was this Minnie? You said were familiar with the others but not this one, so it could be the wizard" The question brought her up to the present and thought about any other wizards in the Surrey area and only came up with the wizard she was ignoring the possibility of it being.

"Surrey, where Harry lives" The response she got wasn't good but she expected an accusation or something along those lines not a shocked but calm 'W-well,You have a place to start atleast' the rest just blurred together and she went through the routine she had been doing for 30 odd years until she came back to near the end of her last class of the day, one that had Harry.

The class ended and she held Harry back until they were alone, Hermione had lingered but she also left to head for the Common room trusting Harry to tell her of anything of importance. As Minerva was collecting her thoughts, she noticed that he was giving her the time to do so and waited with patiance for her to speak. Gryffindors forward, she thought to herself. "Mr Potter, there is no easy way to say this but I have to know, Are you an animagus?" The shock on his face was the only answer she needed but after he got over it enough he nodded, still a bit dazed. "Oh Merlin, this is not an ideal place for this conversation but wait a few minutes and follow me I'll try and explain the situation to you then" And with that she collected what she wanted and went for the door with Harry behind her.

Harry, who was following her, tried to think of how she knew and how it was all so important, as they reached a painting she gave it her password and they entered what he believed were her private rooms and sat on the indicated seat, she left for minute and came with a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey, after pouring the whiskey she placed it on the table along with the glass. The room they were in was in Gryffindor colors but had a homey feel to it that made him relax slightly.

"Mr Potter, Harry, the form you have is a black Kneazle with green eyes but with flecks of amber, Is that correct?" Too shocked he could only nod, with a sigh she continued "You remember my own form of a Tabby cat, correct? Good, now what I'm about to say is embarassing but bear with me. Being a Full time instructor at Hogwarts has many disadvantages to it, relationships being one of them and like any other human being we have urges, with me so far? Good, now the way I deal with mine is where there are no strings attatched using my form to get relief and has been working very well for me. Six weeks ago I ran into a Kneazle that had me purring quite a bit,there is no reason to blush you should be proud, anyway as you can imagine I was eager to return and did so as often as I could. The consequences for that started showing last week as you might recall, I went to Poppy this morning and received a scare but one I am committed to but I am pregnant and apparantly it is yours."

Harry, who had been going through a roller-coaster of emotions, was stiff as a board trying to connect together the pieces on his own and what he knew of the time she was speaking of, and yes it was a Tabby cat that he had been with but what sent him to a dizzy state was the fact that he would be a father. Minerva, who saw him swaying a bit, pushed the glass toward him and he downed it quickly only for steam to come out of his ears and the reddening of his face and sagged into the couch. "I'm going to be a father, me, a dad" The smile on his face was contagious and she had one of her own when she spoke again.

"Yes that is one way to look at it, but you have to realise a few things Harry regarding our situation and more importantly you as an heir."

"Heir? To who or what?"

"Didn't Albus tell you anything about your Family line? Nevermind that now I'l make it brief and go over the rest in finer detail later on. Your House, House Potter is that of Nobility. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is one of the last remaining Most Ancient lines it has significant influence regardless of who says what and power along with it in the form of allied Houses such as the Longbottoms and others. As an heir to a Noble House you have responsibilities and privileges and even more when you become Head of House Potter and whatever titles that go along with it." She went on to explain the roles of the Houses and other notions of the same vein, but did tell him that in order for the child to be recognised as his heir or progeny he would have to go to Gringgotts ask for his Manager and ask for the House Rings and any other infomation he may need in order for him to learn more about his House as each have their own way to preserve their line's knowledge and history. After everything that could be said of the Houses they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So how do we procced Professor?"

"To be honest with you, I really don't know but I would appreciate it if you would call me Minerva or Minnie when we are alone like this if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Minnie, but can you help me out with the Gringgotts thing this weekend or just to get there and back so I can sort this out without anyone knowing, speaking of, do you want to keep this quiet and if so for how long?"

"Yes I'll help where I can and as for the situation its best to not let anyone know except those who need to be informed that we both agree to and then only after an Oath, you live the rest of your teenage years, go out with a few girls and all of that, just be carefull." By the time they had finished all details they could think of at the moment they both set out for dinner in the Great Hall where they seperated.

Near the end of October only five knew of the 'Situation' as it had been named,those five being Minnie, Harry, Poppy, Hermione and Albus. The reactions had been interesting to say the least but it was Albus who was the most confusing and most aggrevating as he just sighed and aged what looked to be 50 years and began to explain his reasoning for keeping the knowledge from Harry but had only planned to tell him over the coming summer and from there he told them of the prophesy regarding Voldemort and his end, as Harry had taken the mantle of Lord Potter.

Harry and Minnie had grown closer and even had a few frisky nights in their animal forms. They had the habit of stripping naked for their nights as felines and for a 58 year old she was still firm if a bit hanging but had the intended effect of making him hard before changing. Every time she did, she would stand and wait for him while her moist lower lips called to him, and tonight was no different she would always wait for him to make the first move and tonight he would surprise her. She finished first as always but only because she wore nothing else underneath her robes but her underwear. As he finished undressing he took a step toward her felt her up while kissing, caressing her and rubbing her nipples with one hand while the other was pulling on her clit making her moan giving herself over to him while he stimulated her.

A whispered 'Come here' came from her mouth while she pulled him toward her bed and she lay on her back and spread her legs wider, without a second thought he entered her slowly and just felt the heat from her core when he came to a stop. He pulled back slowly until the head was the only thing inside her and thrust forward hard and pulled back with the same gentle speed but slammed back into her again, this happened again and again gradually gaining speed and becoming more forceful, she wrapped her legs around him helping him when she wasn't lost in the feeling of bliss she felt and the approaching climax, soon he was pumping into her with a frenzy that left her breathless and brought her that much closer to her orgasm. He was also getting close to his own and was pushing himself to last just long enough for her to cum, he reached between her legs and rubbed her clit and squeezed it. She locked up and came hard her clamping on him brought his orgasm and he just barely avoided crying out in pleasure but did groan hard as she moaned in his near ear.

They were both breathing hard and Harry was still inside her enjoying the moment then he slumped next to her, pulling out in the process. He finally spoke but was tired and sleeping was the only that came to mind "Wow, That was intense." A tired murmer was all that he got in reply and he got the idea he wasn't the only one with the idea of a good nap and he gave into the Sandman's land.

~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~

"His name is Adrian, Adrian Alexander Potter."

End.


End file.
